Love and Hate
by SeverusPotter7
Summary: After the battle with Voldemort Harry marries Draco and has a kid, but was is a mistake? as Snape deals with his loss of Harry he may just get the chance he needs to win Harry over.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The days grew long for him. Every day throughout the school year seemed longer and longer. More nights in this year than last year, which means more drinks and more sorrow. He'd been to busy drinking himself into a mess than marking the children's papers. It had been like this since his love left. He thought he would have been happier when he left; sadly he was wrong. His life job was to protect that one boy and now he no longer was in his life and it hurt.

Harry was the last thing of Lily and he was hoping he would not lose him, but he did. Harry married Draco a year after graduation. Who knew they had a secret relationship, building over the past 4 years; he did. Draco being his God-son told him everything. This chat ripped his heart out. The chat with Hermoine about how he was Draco's best man, stomped on it. He filled his shot glass of fire whiskey, but drank from the bottle instead; he was a wreck.

The whiskey burned down his throat, Slowly he finished off the shot glass. His stomach did knots as his mind looked back on that wedding day. He went for Draco, when all truth was he wanted to object the marriage and take Harry; he didn't. Harry stood in front of the alter in a white femal suit, it wasn't a dress, but it was beautiful; everything on him was beautiful. He lost Lily to another man, he lost Harry to his God-son. His life was shit.

Harry laid Albus down for bed, and pecked him ever so softly on the head. Draco sat in the living room reading the daily profit about the capture of his father and how he would be set to trail.

"Honey? You coming.." The frown deepened on Draco's face. "What is it?"

Draco stood up and placed the paper down and skulked over to the kitchen.

"Honey?"

Draco was looking through the alcohol cabinet and looked over his shoulder. "I'm afraid I can't do this anymore"

Harry cocked his head like a confused puppy. "Whatever do you mean darling?"

Draco found the muggle beer and pulled it out. Popping the cap off and take a hard gulp of it, sighed and looked down. "My dad again is going to court and this time he's a dead man." Harry frowned. Draco always put his fathers well being before the children and Draco's own self. It hurt Harry to see him like this, but it murdered Harry why Draco even said yes to dating him and over time Draco did fall for Harry; it never seemed like it though.

"Look if it makes you feel better I'll go to the ministry and talk to them okay?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "Okay, but you have to go right now the trains first thing in the morning. So you have to go now."

Harry nodded his head and went to the bedroom. Threw on nice appropriate clothing and went to the front door. "I'm leaving."

Draco came to the front door and pecked him on the cheek. "Don't fail me Harry." This is what Draco does. You'll do something nice for him and he'll treat you down.

"I won't." Harry leaned in for a kiss and got air. Draco walked away. Leaving a sadness to slip its way into his heart once again. He let out a deep sigh and opened the door.

Snape swallowed back another bottle of whiskey and looked inside of the empty bottle. "Nothing." He tossed the fire whiskey aside and steadied himself to get up. Slowly and ever so carefully he rose from the chair. The room swayed back and forth, the slightest movement could screw him up. He dragged his feet across the floor, stumbled and fell. He rolled over onto his side and smiled. "Goodnight Lily and Harry." He kissed the floor and faintly the world started to slip from him. With each blink the world became more and more blurry. Until total darkness.

The streets were dark and damp. It was just a drizzle of rain and nothing more, but although wet and cold as it was Harry was still on his way; he was going to help Luicus Malfoy and maybe then Draco would stop treating him as a regret and more of a wife. With each block passed the drizzle turned into a rainfall and from a rainfall into a storm and from a storm into hail. He yearned for love from the person he loved. He rounded the bend and stood in front of the ministry's building.

"Luicus Malfoy X-death eater and murderer of hundreds of innocent people and at one point he tried to kill you!" The ginger flailed his arms around and shrieked to the heavens.

"Ron, I understand what I'm doing and pleading for him worked. Their letting him go under one condition. He has to live with me." Harry could just see Draco's smile when he tells him the news.

"THATS THE PROBLEM!" Ron smacked Harry in the side of the head and frowned. "Harry, ever since you turned 20 he's been watching you as if you're a new toy in a shop and he's the little kid that wants to play with you." Ron had a very good point, Luicus has had his eyes for him for 3 years now and it seemed each time the once settle hints turned into forces and demands.

"I'll be fine. Anything to make my husband happy." Harry smiled. Luicus Malfoy walked into the room, drenched in what rain and smelt of old scotch.

"Potter! You..you came for...for me?" Luicus belched. Harry's nose cringed in disgust. "I have to get you home." Harry walked over to Lucius and wrapped an arm around his waist and held his breath.

"You need help?" Harry nodded and Ron rushed over and wrapped his arm around the drunks waist.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley, how's your wife?"

Ron gaged on his breath. "Yup, I'll throw him in the car and we'll drive." They both headed for the front door and out to the cold crisp air. Ron's car was parked right across the street. Bright red Ferrari with sharp black stripes.

"Okay, Lucius don't vomit on.." There was a loud splash sound. Ron looked down at his shoes, which were now covered in green sick. "Blimy! Harry!"

After the agonizing drive with Luicus trying to sing every song on the radio. They pulled into the garage and help Luicus into the house.

"Oh, you boys! You are too...jj..just too kind."

Ron threw Luicus onto the couch in the living room. "Good luck. You'll need it." There was sympathy in Ron's eyes.

"Ginger! What are you doing in my house?" Draco scowled at Ron.

"I'm leaving. Bye mate." Harry nodded his head and waved goodbye.

"Is he drunk?" Harry should have used a sober up potion, but he didn't know the man would be drunk.

"I'm sorry, they gave him to me like this."

Draco nodded and walked over to his fathers side. "Dad? You okay?" Draco nudged his dad. There was a soft noise of breaths with little capes of snores. "He's asleep. Come Harry, we should go to bed." He grabbed Harry's hand and brought him up stairs. They arrived to their bed room. The walls were a pale blue just like everything else, beside the one stuffed animal of an emerald green.

"I wanna ask you something Draco." Draco took off his shirt revealing his pale abs and v line lower half.

"What is it?" Draco held some sudden frown and disgust on his face.

"Are you happy?" Harry spoke to the wall to avoid falling for the mans body. Shivers went down his spine as the man caressed his neatly wet down hair.

"Baby, why would you ask such a stupid question?" Draco pressed his lips against Harry's savoring the sweet touch. He gently slid his index finger down Harry's spine. The kiss deepened in a fling of gentle wisps with their tongues. Harry wrapped his arms around the mans neck and held onto him for dear life. Draco climbed onto of Harry not breaking the kiss, but deepened it into an aggressive play.

Harry frowned, this was one of the many ways Draco kept Harry silent; he hated his reason to marry him and for his reason to Harry.

See Draco was married to Harry for the good name and the fame, Harry loved Draco since second year; to love someone and not to love someone back was a how this went.

Harry turned his head away from Draco. "Do you love me? And are you happy?"

Draco snarled. "Why do you ask such stupid questions! I live with you don't I?"

There was a harsh silence. "That doesn't mean anything. Its not a stupid question. If I were to die right now, what would you do?" There was a cold look in Dracos eyes.

He looked away from Harry and looked at the wall.

"Why won't you answer me?"

Draco frowned. "I WOULDNT DO ANYTHING!" Draco barked at Harry causing him to jump. "

You.."

"NO! I WOULDN'T! Let's just go to bed, okay?"

Harry nodded fighting back tears.

"Harry, if you want someone to love you. You shouldn't have married me..." He sighed." I want a divorce."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the next morning. The night before was still ripping Snape apart. He looked around the shelves and cabinets for a pepper up potion, but nothing. 'I'm going to kill myself if I keep this up.' His mind raced with memories and the alcohol. There was a loud crash and the flap of wings. He shook his head. "Idiotic bird." He mumbled under his breath. The owl sat there with parchment in claw. "A little early for an owl is it not?" The owl wooed droping the parchment and flying onto the couch.

"Interesting, does this have to do with Luicus Malfoy?" The owl wooed twice and turned its head almost half way around.

"Thought so." He opened the parchment. In bright red letters read, that Harry took Luicus from jail and he is to live with the man and his lover. At the bottom in a p.s was go check to make sure things were alright. He frowned and walked out of the living room into the bed room.

"Of course no one will do that. They get me." The thought of see Harry happy with another man ripped at his heart viciously.

Harry grabbed the suit case with tears threatened to come.

"Draco, please. What about Ablus?" The room froze and almost caved in on Harry.

"He'll stay with me." Harry's world just became a little darker.

"Will.." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Will I ever see him again?"

Draco looked at him in sadness. 4 years of marriage down the drain. "No. I don't want you near my child." The room turned to darkness, his world came crashing down on him. Every inch of him shook and scratched in fear of losing not only the person he loved, but his only child.

"Draco, that's not.." He was hushed by Albus walking into the room.

"Mommy, where you going?" Draco looked at Albus, the Malfoy blond hair, but he had Potters emerald eyes and Potters spirit.

"Mommy is..." Tears slipped his eyes. "I'm going on a vacation..." He tried to stay strong for Albus, but failed. The smile he once held vanished into a look of pure sorrow and misery. "I won't be returning for along time. Please.." He swallowed. "Please be nice to your Father." Pulled his son for a kiss on the cheek and a hug. He wished it could forever and soon.

"I DONT WANT YOU TO GO!" Albus broke into tears holding Harry tighter and tighter.

"I don't want to either, but" he pulled Albus to face him. "It'll be best for all of us. I promise." One last hug and then they broke apart. Harry grabbed his packed suit case and that emerald green stuffed animal.

He walked down the stairs and into the main hall. "Mr. Potter?" Harry swung around saw Luicus standing in the door way of the living room with his shirt off. His long blond hair pushed behind his ears, his shape and war scars sending a bad message through his mind.

"Your shi..."

"Where are you going?" Harry sighed.

"Your son kicked me out."

Lucius smiled and walked toward Harry. "You can do so much better than him. He's like his mother a compete bitch." There was an inch away between them. "If you ever need help with something." The man smiled crookedly. "I'm here for you." He pulled Harry into a hug. He smelt of musk and sweat. It was a sweet smell, taking away the last of Harry's sanity.

"Thank you Lucius." They broke free and Harry headed to the door.

Severus knocked on the door of the house and frowned. How can you just freely go to someone's house to the person you once loved and see him happy and not want to kill yourself? The door opened and Luicus Malfoy stood there shirtless and scared

"Severus, what brings you here?" he allowed Snape to enter the house. The place smelt of candles and oak wood. It was big on the outside, but on the inside was ridiculously large and all badge or white.

"I came here to see you lot. How are you?"

Luicus sneered. "Don't play coy. You betrayed us Severus."

Snape smirked "Yes, and if I hadn't. Your son would be dead." He hissed. Now that he looked back on it both Harry and Draco would have been dead and it twisted his stomach to think of Harry dead, but Draco and the rest of his family; it almost was tempting to go to askaban.

"You don't care about my son. You just care about the boy."

Severus smiled, he did care for Draco. DID, not anymore. "Yes, my main goal was to protect Harry, but I could save him to. It's like killing two birds with one stone." There was footsteps from the stairs and they casted their fight aside.

"Is mommy still here?" Snape heart completely turned to dust. 'Why would Potter have gone?'

"No, your mommy left because your mean daddy." He looked a Lucius in confusion.

"I want mommy." The boy sniffled and sat on the steps.

"What happened?" Severus nearly felt like jumping off the earth.

"Daddy made mommy leave."

Snape looked at the 5 year old child. His emerald eyes full of pain, his lip quivered.

"I hate daddy!" The boy cried.

"I wouldn't blame you." Lucius chimed.

"Why?" The boy shrugged.

"Lucius, take this boy and go to my place. I'll meet you there with Potter."

The boy looked at Severus with emerald eyes. "Weally Mr.?"

Severus nodded his head. "Very well." Lucius smiled and went over to Albus. "Come here!" He picked up the boy and held him close.

Severus walked out the door, in search for Harry. 'This maybe my chance to be the man for Harry.' He smiled.

Harry walked through the streets with his suit case in hand, so absent of hope. The truth about all this is that he signed Dracos name under everything, his money, and house; he had nothing.

He walked around the corner into the town. Soon a harsh rain started to fall. The rain felt like ice to his bare skin. A little girl looked at Harry and walked to him with her umbrella in hand.

"Here mister." She handed him the umbrella and smiled.

Harry smiled back and nodded his head. "Thank you."

She giggled hugging Harry's waist and ran back to her dad across the street. Harry could never remember a time when Albus and Draco got along like those two, but the thought of his son having no one to turn to when Draco got drunk or brought home some girl; frightened Harry. He would miss out of his first day enrolling in Hogwarts, prom and what other advents may happen in his child's life.

He stood in the middle of the streets and cried. Warm tears raced down his face and onto the side walk. 'I bet you're disgusted about how emotional I am. I bet its because you're afraid to get to close to me.' His mind made him step out of his pity party and wipe his tears off his face. He stood up straight and walked on. He kept the path he was on straight and right.

Everything seemed to go fine and he turned into an alley. It sent chills down his spine when he was three steps into it. He kept walking though, if he kept walking he'd be out of there soon and at Hermoines work. He heard foot steps and fastened his pace.

Soon more footsteps appeared and he walked almost into a jog. "Hey baby!" A man cut in front of him and placed a hard grip on his shoulder.

"Why the rush? You should take some time with us. Right boys?" The men behind Harry all agreed and came toward Harry.

He broke free from the man's grasp and pulled pepper spray from his coat. "Back off." Harry hissed.

"How cute." The man behind him wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him into him.

"Good work. What should we do with him?" One of the men called.

"I think we should drug him up and take what we want from him." They all looked at their leader and smiled.

"I'll go first." The leader came forward and unbuttoned his pants. The man holding Harry pulled a needle from his coat with his free hand and slipped it into Harry's neck then injected the GHB into him. The room stared to spin and turn.

Light colours became brighter and darker colours became heavier. It seemed as if the world would crush him under its pressure. He finally caved into the darkness and the pain. He closed his eyes and let the damage take his course.

Snape asked people all over town if they had seen Harry, but each time he got a no. Untill he saw a little girl with her dad talking. Something in his gut made him go over there, not to ask the dad, but the little girl.

"Excuse me." Severus looked the dad in the eye. "I'm with the ministry. I'm looking for a boy with long black hair, tallish, and emerald eyes. Have to you seen him."

The father shook his head. "Ooohohoho! I've seen him!" Snape almost smiled.

"Where'd he go?" The little girl pointed down a long side way. "Then he turned into an alley." Severus nodded and ran after Harry. He got half way through the street.

"I think we should drug him up and take what we want from him." There was a harsh and heavy voice.

"I'll go first." He turned into the alley to see a group of men watching a black hair boy get touched. Severus said the first curse that came to mind.

"Expelliomus!" All the men surrounding flew against the wall and onto the floor with a hard crunch.

The man on top of the boy stood up and his pants undone. Severus felt his blood boil and sizzle.

"Avada kadavra!" He hissed and the man clasped to the floor.

He went over to the limp figure and looked at him. Harry laid there in complete limpness and almost looking lifeless. 'I can't bring him home like this.'

He stared down at the body and slowly picked it up. A needle was found beside where he once laid. 'I'll come back for that later.' He soon turned and saw where he was heading. 'Mrs. Granger should be able to help.' He headed for the large office building.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Severus explained the entire story to her about how he nearly got rape, about the drug, and how he killed the man onto of Harry's drugged body.

Hermoine stood dumbfounded. "My Merlin!is he all right?"

Severus nodded. "I found him just in time. I've never dealt with muggle drugs, what do we do?"

Hermoine looked at Snape and smiled. "That's simple, what you're going to do is to put a needle in the wound and pull as much as you can out. Not the professional way, but it will prevent him from dying."

Severus nodded in understanding and summed it. With needle in hand he looked at the bits of skin Harry was showing. His fell upon the mans chest as it raised and sank with such slow motion. Severus swallowed the lump in his throat and leaned over to the mans neck. There right by his jaw line was the needle wound. He breathed and gently slid the needle into his neck.

"I'm going to get lunch, I'll grab you something if you like."

Snape pulled the needle out of Harry's neck and nodded staring at the sleeping beauty of the man.

"Okay, I'll be back." Hermoine left the office, leaving Snape alone with him.

The look of his ivory skin, the bit of chest seen through the opening on his v-neck slowly rising and falling. The little moan escaping Severus mouth, turned into I cried of desire. 'Why can't he be mine?' He looked down at the soft lips gently parted. He stared down the neck and followed down the body line. His eyes stopped at the realization that Harry's pants were open. He went down over to the opening and raised his hand. 'What are you doing get control!' His mind was screaming at him. His body wanted to touch, that's all just a small touch. He slid his hand inside the mans pants. Harry moaned scaring Snape. He ripped his hand out of Harry's pants and did the button up. 'What in merlins name did I just do?!' He walked over to the window and stared out into the streets. 'I'm sorry Harry.' He pressed his head against the window.

Albus sat at the table in Severus chambers at Hogwarts. "I though the man said he was going to bring mommy?" Albus looked Luicus in the eyes.

"Don't worry Severus probably couldn't find him and is looking top and bottom for your mom." Luicus smiled. "Then you can live with me and your mom."

Albus looked at his grandfather weirdly.

"What? Did you not know?"

Albus shook his head.

"The reason why mommy and daddy broke up are because I'm marrying your mom."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry rolled over and stared.

"Is the window comfortable?" Severus looked over his shoulder.

The mop was talking to him. "Oh! A talking mop. I've really lost my mind."

Snape smiled at the man laying in a bed.

"Where am I?"

Snape explained what happened about the drug and the doctor that he had to see. "I also...never mind."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "What? You can tell me Sevie."

Snape's heart skipped a beat and allowed himself to believe it was okay. "I.."

"MOMMY!" Snape sighed as Albus attacked his mother.

"I got Albus from Draco." Tears soon formed in Harry's eyes.

"You did that for me?" Harry looked at Severus and moved Albus off to the side.

"It was.." Harry threw himself into Severus arms.

"Thank you." His grasp on Severus went tighter.

"It was nothing. Anything to make you..." Harry looked up at Severus with beautiful eyes. "Smile." They stared longingly into one anothers eyes, lost in a depth of warmth and care.

"I can never thank you enough." Harry hugged Severus. Snape relaxed and pulled Harry into him.

"Harry, I just want you to know I'm always..." There was a harsh knock on the door. "

May I come in?" Luicus creeped into the room and smiled.

"Luicus. Get out of here!" Severus still holding into his arms hissed.

"I came to see Harry, to make sure he's okay?" Luicus looked at Severus with cold eyes. "Oh! I see you're too busy! I guess I'll take Albus and go!" Luicus walked over to Albus.

"No! Talk to Harry. I'm going to tell the head master that Harry and Albus will be living with me. I'll take the boy with okay?"

Harry nodded his head and released Snape.

"Come on Albus." Severus held his hand out and the boy ran into it.

"You're weally weally tall!"

Snape laughed. The door slammed shut.

"Now that we're alone. I want to ask you something."

Snape held Albus's hand as they walked through the halls.

"And then mommy swooped down and took out the mean man trying to hurt uncle Ron. I was very happy that uncle Ron was okay."

Severus smiled. "Did your mom tell you he was the best quittich player ever?"

Ablus shook his head.

Severus went in detail about Harry's first flight as seeker

"Wow! Daddy was a seeker too?!"

Severus smiled. "Yes he was, but he was horrible. Just like his father."

Albus stopped.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" The man looked down at the child. 'Even when I'm nice I'm still rude!'

"Is it true?" Ablus said in a hused voice.

"What?"

* * *

"You want me to agree to that!" Harry shrieked.

"Well, you can say no. Draco will get the worst for your rude choice."

Harry frowned.

"Your choice and if it helps, I won't beat Ablus like Draco did."

Harry's eyes widen. "No, he.."

"He did! The minute you left he hit Albus."

Harry sat on the bed. "What do you say?"

* * *

Severus stared at the child.

"Luicus said that mommy and him were getting married." They stood in front of the head masters door.

"Hello Severus. Whose this?" Minerva pointed to Albus.

"Watch him." Severus ran back down to the dungeons.

"My word. Oh, why don't you come inside and tell me who you are." She reached her hand toward Albus's.

"I'm Albus."

His heart pounded. How could he be so stupid to leave those two alone. Then again he didn't know about Lucius love for Harry. He raced down the stairs and into the dungeons. 'How could Lucius do this to me!' He arrived at his chambers. "Harry Lily." The door opened. He really felt his heart rip. He threw open the door to his bedroom. Lucius leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips. His heart beat slowed.


End file.
